


Dean Don't Laugh

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wants to take care of you, Gen, bestrfriend!Dean, but is still laughing, curse, deaged!reader, witches suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: This was a request for an anon, Can you write a dean x reader where the reader gets turned into a toddler because of a spell or something? I haven’t writen any deaged!reader, so I hope it is ok. Originally on Tumblr.





	

Dean had called you in to help with the witch he was trying to hunt down, Sam was busy doing research on some other big bad they were looking into and he needed backup. You had helped him and John a few smaller cases back when Sam was going to Standford so basically you had known the Winchesters forever. You jumped on bored to see Dean again, you missed the days when the two of you would hang out doing research together. He was funny, always finding ways to make you laugh until tears sprang from your eyes. 

Driving up to the house in the suburbs, you wondered why witches tended to hang out in the well to do neighborhoods. They all seemed to be a variation of the bored housewife, and you wished they could just join a book club or something instead of ruining people’s lives. 

Kicked against the door of the impala was none other than Dean Winchester, his green eyes creased with the lines of the smile that overtook his face the minute you stepped out of your car. Buttoning up your blue blazer, and trying to look professional enough to play the part of FBI officer in training, you walked over to Dean. He paused to flatten your collar. 

“Looking good,” he said with a wink. 

You rolled your eyes, you knew you looked like a substitute teacher but it was the only thing you had other than your jeans and t-shirts none of which passed for professional. “Lets go Winchester,” you started to walk up to the door. Dean split off from you and jogged up the road to get on the side of the house. 

He had already filled you in on the details of the case so far. There had been two deaths so far, people had suddenly aged to the point where their bodies had just given out. It had caught his attention but when he showed up he found that both victims had worked at the same call-center and they had one fellow employee that had filled harassment claims against both of them days before their strange deaths. Eventually he had found the hex bags at both of their homes and traced the suspected witch here. 

You reached a hand out to knock on the door, ready to go with the typical, “Did you know the suspects,” and then Dean was supposed to go around back and find any of the witches spell books, supplies or alter. Before you hand had even come down on the door, it was opening inwards. 

The woman didn’t ask for your badge or anything, “just come in,” she said as she walked in to the expensively furnished living room. You were worried it seemed suspicious, still you needed to keep her attention off of Dean, at least until you could buy him enough time to search the house. 

“I just have a few questions,” you said as you sat across from her place on the white leather sofa. 

She tapped her french manicured nail against the arm rest, taking in your wrinkled polyester suit, “lets cut the bullshit, your not a cop so why are you here?” 

“Well,” you weren’t the best at thinking on your toes, “actually, I am a private investigator hired by the Charles family to gather information about you.” You hopped that the ploy would work, Charles was the last name of one of the victims. 

She huffed at you, clearly not buying it, “your a hunter, and now I am going to have to do this,” she pulled out a bag of strange looking powder from the side table, and before you could even register to move she was throwing it in your face. 

You started to clutch your chest and wheeze, as you fell onto your knees you watched as she walked out of the room. You couldn’t even move to go after her, a fact that she was probably counting on. You wondered if she had known Dean was going to be there too. After a few long minutes your breath turned back to normal but you felt strange. 

“Y/n?” Dean was looking down at you, he seemed so much taller all of a sudden.

“The witch, she did something,” your voice seemed strangely high pitched and your body felt strange, “where is she?” 

Dean motioned at your body, “Uh I think we have bigger problems.” 

That’s when you looked down at your hands they were tiny, your blazer that had been a little tight was suddenly gigantic on you, the sleeves pooling around your arms. Then you tried to see the rest of your body, it was lost in a sea of too big fabric, “what the fuck did she do to me?” 

Dean started to laugh hysterically, clutching his sides, and tears springing up in his eyes. “Your adorable,” he said between shaky breaths, “we gotta get you out of here.” 

Scooping you up he carried you out to the impala, buckling you in as your tiny hands struggled to click in the seatbelt. You hated how much he was enjoying this situation. His face looked like it was going to split in half his grin was so wide. 

“Shut up, Dean,” you huffed finally as he kept looking over at you on the drive chuckling. 

“Now, that’s naughty talk y/n, none of that,” he said in a mock serious tone, schooling his face into a semi frown. 

You rolled your eyes at him, you tried to roll up your sleeves so you could move your hands more easily. It was no use though. You could barely see out the window of the impala you were so small, but you knew you had gotten somewhere as Dean slowed to a stop. He parked and got out of his side of the car and you waited for him to open your door. As he came around he unbuckled you and scooped you into his arms holding you tight against him. It was a rundown motel, he must have been staying at. 

He opened the door, balancing you on his knee as he fumbled with the key, then he kicked it closed behind you both as he set you gently down on the bed. He began digging in his bag, “here he said,” handing you one of his t-shirts. He turned around to let you change and you balanced the best you could on the bed and did your best to fumble out of the too big garments that you had on and eventually pulled on Dean’s shirt which hung on you like a dress, the edge of it went past your feet.

You would have guessed that you had the body of a four year old, but you had no desire to thoroughly inspect your exact situation. It was all way to weird and you were getting more pissed by the second. 

“Dean we’ve got to fix this, like now,” you were pouting but you didn’t care. 

Turning back around Dean smiled at you, sitting next to you on the bed and scooping you into his arms forcing you onto his lap. He dwarfed you completely, but you felt warm and safe in his arms making you feel momentarily better. 

“Nah,” he said resting his chin on your head, “I think I like you better this way.” 

Even though you hated how much he was enjoying your annoyance, you couldn’t help but lean into his touch as he brushed a hand through your hair. It was strange how being with Dean in this situation wasn’t causing him to have a major freak out, you wondered why. 

He turned you around so you were facing him, “seriously, you and me, we didn’t have the best childhoods. What if you could do it over?” 

Your head was craned back to try and look at his face to gauge if he was joking, but you could tell he wasn’t, “what Dean and just pop up in some foster home with the knowledge of a full grown adult in a kids body?” 

“Nah I mean,” his eyes dropped, “I could do it, you could stay at the bunker.” When he looked back up at you he was smiling and brushed your hair out of your eyes. 

You didn’t know what to say. All you could do was climb off Dean and change the subject, “whatever Dean, I wanna watch some TV.” 

Still grinning he got up and flicked on the small set that was in the room, blocking the screen from your view he fumbled with the buttons. You waited patiently trying not to think anymore about this witch crap and then he stepped away and you could see the bugs bunny cartoon he had found. Clearly this was not going to be an idea he gave up on easily. You huffed at sat down, eyes glued to the screen because you had to admit this stuff was kind of funny.


End file.
